


with you, with you (anytime)

by vatonages



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatonages/pseuds/vatonages
Summary: "That’s just our dynamic, right? I pretend I don’t melt into your touch and you adore me shamelessly.”





	with you, with you (anytime)

“You don’t think I’m annoying, do you?” Minhyuk asks. It’s chilling and sudden, like having a cup of cold water splashed in his face, and he whips his head around so fast to look Minhyuk in the eyes he thinks he pulls something in his neck. He puts his hand on the spot that hurts, groans.

 

“Why would you say that, hyung? I could never think you’re annoying.” Jooheon doesn’t know this Minhyuk. Reserved, cautious eyes, speaking softly like he’s afraid to be audible, afraid for someone to really hear him. He cups Minhyuk’s cheek, and when Minhyuk doesn’t immediately smile, he frowns.

 

“I talk a lot,” he says. “I’m loud...I answer for you in interviews, I touch you too much, I’m clingy. Aren’t you tired of me?” Jooheon knows then that Minhyuk has been reflecting too much, has thought himself into a dark place. Things in that place are not real, just the demons of one’s own creation, and Jooheon isn’t sure if Minhyuk sees the secret smiles that spread across his face when Minhyuk is hugging him from behind, or knows how his heart sings a little when Minhyuk just can’t make himself let go of him, but it’s real, and he wishes Minhyuk was painfully aware of those things like he is of his own self doubt.

 

“All those things are true,” he says, and there’s a painful moment where Jooheon wants to take it back because Minhyuk looks like he got slapped, but there’s a point he wants to make, and it’s too late to back out of it.

 

“You are all of those things, and I love those things about you. You know, I don’t think I’m ugly. But nobody tells me I’m pretty as often as you do and makes sure I know they mean it. That’s not the only reason I like you, for compliments. That’d be selfish, and that’d be ignoring everything else you do. You’re not just what you do for others. You do do a lot for me, though. For us. You’re always checking and checking again to make sure everything’s okay. You’re always right there when we need you. But I think this time you checked too much and found things that aren’t even really there. That’s just our dynamic, right? I pretend I don’t melt into your touch and you adore me shamelessly.” Minhyuk smiles at that, and Jooheon feels relief dissolve the anxiety in his chest, the small part of him that was worried he’d lost him. "I never really think you're annoying. It's for show, right?"

 

“I kinda thought we had a thing going,” he says, more flirty now, and Minhyuk lets that genuinely happy but sly smile slide onto his face.

 

“We do.” he says, and then he looks into Jooheon’s eyes, and gets impossibly closer. He’s always like that, so close it takes Jooheon’s breath away. It’s intense. He’s intense. He has his arms around Jooheon’s waist, fingers brushing his lower back. “And I just genuinely think you’re so stunning. So I can never shut up about it.” Jooheon laughs, incredulous, shy. He drinks up the praise and accepts it like a flower taking in the sun’s warmth but he can never just let it sit there, he always has to drown it out. He’s shy.

 

“You can never shut up about anything,” he says, laughing to let Minhyuk know it’s a joke, and Minhyuk’s offended face makes him laugh harder. Minhyuk pulls Jooheon closer abruptly, mouth mere centimeters away from his. Jooheon gulps, smile wiped right off his face, looking into Minhyuk’s eyes.

 

“I can shut you up though, can’t I, Jooheonie?” he asks. His voice is so raspy, and it gives Jooheon goosebumps. He nods, not knowing what to say. Minhyuk lifts a hand to push it through Jooheon’s hair.

 

“It’s crispy,” he says, frowning. Jooheon likes how Minhyuk’s big hands feel pushing through his hair. It’s relaxing.

 

“It’s the bleach,” he says, and Minhyuk tsks.

 

“I know, I’ve been a victim too. Your hair feels like hay. I’m worried it’s gonna snap off between my fingers.” Jooheon snorts. He’s leaning into Minhyuk’s chest now. He can be shameless about affection like this, with him. Minhyuk doesn’t demand explanation or give it. He touches when he wants to. Jooheon doesn’t have to give permission each time because Minhyuk knows it’s there. If Jooheon really hated it, Minhyuk would let go, keep his hands to himself. He can read people, and he can read Jooheon. He can read people better than anyone, but Jooheon has never received a hug from Minhyuk he didn’t enjoy.

 

“You’re such a romantic,” he says, sarcastic, and Minhyuk grins. Shameless like that, too.

 

“I’ve never claimed to be one. I just say what I want. Haven’t gotten punched yet.”

 

“Your time will come.” Minhyuk leans his head over Jooheon’s, cheek mashed into Jooheon’s temple. Minhyuk isn’t much taller than Jooheon, but he’s letting Jooheon be small right now, snuggle up to him.

 

“You’re right,” he says, mumbling. “Kihyun’s gonna get fed up one day and take that shot. I won’t let him.”

 

“You think you have the reflexes to block that?”

 

“I know I do. Kihyun is an old man with bad knees and I’m a young boy of nineteen years.” Jooheon snorts.

 

“You’re not nineteen.” he says, in disbelief, but he’s fond.

 

“I’m nineteen years old,” Minhyuk says, and Jooheon laughs.

 

“Okay, okay,” he says, knowing Minhyuk will continue to insist. Minhyuk is warm and he’s skinny, he’s not very soft to hug, but nothing is more comforting than his touch. Jooheon leans against his chest and in the moment of silent intimacy he feels empowered.

 

“I just feel like you really cherish me. That’s all.” he says, and he feels Minhyuk’s hand stop halfway through his hair.

 

“I do,” he says, and it’s like a whisper. Minhyuk is brutally honest, sure. It’s like criticism at its worst, but when it’s quiet and he gets asked a question that there’s no running away from, it’s like a confession.

 

Jooheon pulls himself out of the position they’re in, standing up straight, and Minhyuk looks up at him expectantly. It’s cute, like he knows Jooheon wouldn’t even stop hugging him unless there’s a reason to. Jooheon goes up on his toes just a little and pecks Minhyuk on the lips. It’s soft and gentle, a little hesitant. Minhyuk takes a moment to process it, and he smiles so big his eyes crinkle. He pecks Jooheon on the cheek and holds him again, but this time he’s making them sway back and forth, like he’s just too happy to stay still.

 

“I should have been quiet,” Jooheon whines. He’s not serious. “I’m getting nauseous.”

 

“You just have to live with it, then,”


End file.
